The Exquisite Torture of Draco Malfoy
by Lia Langard
Summary: Hard R for language and boys having fun. Draco has a little tantrum after seeing something he doesn't like.
1. Tantrum and the Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except my plottly thingy everything else belongs to the lovely lovely J.K. Rowling. A/N: This plot bunny started hopping around in my head after finishing OotP and absolutely hating Canon!Draco but, since I still love Fandom!Draco I decided to give darling Draco another chance (with only a small amount of vindictiveness)  
  
Tantrum  
  
Small puffs of smoke were issuing from the bottom of the fifth year's dormitory door at random intervals as Goyle approached. What was Draco doing in there? They had been hearing explosions and crashes for an hour now. Goyle had drawn the short straw as to who got to make sure the damage wasn't too extensive.  
  
"Draco?" Goyle asked after a tentative knock. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Go away" came a snarling growl from behind the door. "And I am not bloody well okay," *Crash* "What do you think, idiot." There was a small explosion and another puff of smoke from under the door.  
  
"Ummm, will we be allowed to come back in anytime soon?" Goyle tired again. Draco had stormed into the common room screamed at everyone to leave him alone and stomped off up the stairs. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise had just looked at each other. The first years had let out rather startled squawks and huddled closer together in the corner. Students in Draco's year were used to Draco's tantrums, but none of them had lasted this long.  
  
"You will be allowed back when I am good and ready for you to come back *crash* and you should consider yourself lucky if I even allow any of you ignorant fools back inside!" There was another crash coupled with an odd ripping noise that sounded suspiciously like a bed being torn apart. Goyle winced, one more try and then he was giving up.  
  
"Will there be anything left for us to come back too?" Another puff of smoke blew into Goyle's face.  
  
"If you're lucky perhaps. Now if you value that thick, dumb head of yours I would leave before I blow up the door." *crash* Goyle turned heel and quickly went down the stairs.  
  
"Any luck?" Pansy asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Goyle asked sarcastically, glowering at a cloud of thick black smoke rolling down the stairs.  
  
"Well, he had better get out of his little mood soon, I need to make sure there's nothing of mine left in your dormitory," Pansy huffed.  
  
"What could you possibly have left in our dormitory, you're hardly ever in there!" Blaise asked, rather confused.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I could have forgotten about it...and what if I need it over the summer, I would hate to have left something here..."  
  
"Umm, if you haven't used it in this long, why would you need it this summer?" Crabbe asked slowly.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't understand, and you should be more sympathetic, I mean honestly!" Pansy stood up and stomped away muttering things like "Well" and "Stupid boys." When here rather robust form had disappeared from the stairway the boys just sat in silence staring moodily at the fire or each other.  
  
*POP* everyone in the common room jumped.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Blaise spluttered. The first years all took off running towards their dormitories. "It sounded like someone disapparting! Only...more!" Goyle said stupidly.  
  
"Oh, come off it, you can't apparate in Hogwarts," Blaise snarled. "It must have been Draco." All three of them marched up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
"Alohamora!" Blaise said with such vehemence that the door flew open. The dormitory was not, as they expected, in complete chaos. On the contrary, it was exactly as it had been before Draco entered it. And Draco himself was lying in his bed, arms folded and eye determinately shut; his wand on his bedside.  
  
"Uh...Draco?" Blaise said softly. Immediately, Draco grabbed his wand turned over and with a flick and a few muttered spell words the curtains snapped sharply closed around his bed. The boys looked at each in shared annoyance and sympathy and silently prepared for bed.  
  
Morning  
  
"So Draco, darling boy, and you going to inform us as to what was wrong last night?" Pansy asked with sickening sweetness at the breakfast table the next morning. Her question was met with an eye roll and a sigh.  
  
"If I had wanted to tell you what was wrong do you really think I would have ignored you all last night, or perhaps didn't penetrate that fat head of yours. Honestly Pansy, I thought your mum put you on a diet," Draco replied scathingly. Pansy looked outraged, burst into tears and stormed from the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, it's not as if going without breakfast will hurt her," Draco called loudly after her. Several first and second years laughed, trying to catch Draco's eye. There always seemed to be several handfuls of hopefuls, wishing for a place in Draco's inner circle. Blaise shook his head and thought how much better off they were for not being one of the privileged few. Sure, there were perks to being a Malfoy minion. You got to share in the rule breaking that was never punished by Snape, the fear that was associated with the name of Lucius Malfoy. And sometimes, if you were really lucky, you got to spend the hols at Malfoy Manor, quite the honor if you were looking for a place in Death Eater infamy. Blaise had been rethinking that option lately.  
  
"Have you gone to see Umbridge yet, Draco?" He asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Naw, why would I want to see that old bat now? Nothing she can give us anymore," he replied with a glare. "Have you seen her? Everyone says she's as loony as Luna Lovegood, and that's saying something. I overheard the Weasel telling Potter…" he trailed off after this and regained his brooding look. Blaise thought he might blow something up soon if measures weren't taken to prevent it.  
  
"So have you heard from your father lately? I mean, wasn't there some big Evil Plan that was suppose to happen soon?" Crabbe asked, rather stupidly. The frown on Draco's forehead deepened and Blaise saw his finger's twitch towards his wand.  
  
"Yes, well," Draco cleared his throat. "First of all, that is top secret knowledge and I should think even you wouldn't be thick enough to be spreading the Dark Lord's plans around. But, Father sent a short letter telling me that my presence was required by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as soon as I was home. Also, so sorry to say, but I'll not be allowed to bring any of you home for this break as the Manor will now be used as, well, I'm not really at liberty to say right now." Draco gave them all significant looks. But Blaise saw that there was still uneasiness to him.  
  
"Hey, hey Draco!" Crabbe blurted out, as if he had been dying to say something all morning. "Goyle and I have a plan to get Potter on the train!" Draco heard him vaguely and decided to turn on agreement auto pilot. Whatever cock and bull plan they had come up with now, Draco certainly wasn't up for it; not after what had happened on the train last time. Turning inward, Draco began to contemplate is situation.  
  
He had received the letter from his mother yesterday afternoon. When he saw her soft, slightly chubby, tawny owl approach him, he figured he was getting the normal boring chit chat and an open invitation to the Manor for some of his "little friends". Instead, it had been unlike anything he had ever experienced from her. It was a rather hurried scrawl across the paper, nothing like her normally exquisitely perfect penmanship.  
  
Draco- Your father has been arrested and jailed. The Dark Lord has contacted me and as to use the Manor as a head quarters. The Plan has gone terribly wrong. Dumbledore has succeeded in alerting the Ministry. No friends are to accompany you home. The Dark Lord requires your presence the second you arrive home. –Narcissia  
  
Draco was stunned. His father…the greatest Death Eater ever? The Dark Lord's right hand man…arrested and jailed? The ministry alerted? The Plan failed? How could this happen. It was unthinkable after the painstaking measures the Dark Lord had gone through. Draco knew all about them, through his father and various information he had tortured from the house elves. And…and the Dark Lord wanted to speak to him. This terrified Draco more than anything else. Why would He want to speak to Draco, what could Draco possibly do? Draco shuddered at the thought. Then, before anyone had the chance to come see him, he ran out of the castle onto the grounds.  
  
Draco roamed the grounds, his mind wandering furiously. He had no idea what was happening. His world seemed to be crumbling, and that's when it happened. He was walking around the lake and heard a rather odd noise. It was almost silent but for a few choked…were they sobs? The sound wrenched at Draco, no, no it didn't. Draco was iced over; he didn't feel for anyone but himself anymore, he was strong, like Lucius. Draco peered around a bush and saw a figure under a tree. It was…Harry Potter. Sitting under this tree crying softly to himself, crying as if his very soul was breaking and he couldn't let the world hear. It was such a private pain Draco felt dirty for invading any part of it. They tore at something that answered in Draco. He felt…no, no remember he was Draco Malfoy, son of the famous Death Eater, soon to be servant of the most powerful Dark Lord. He did not feel anything but hatred and disgust for this sniveling version of Harry Potter. Draco quickly turned and stomped back to the castle.  
  
What was wrong with Potter? What the hell was wrong with him? He was doing it wrong. Potter was the fucking Boy-Who-Ups-His-Own-Do-Gooding- Record-Every-Fucking-Year. Potter was the strong one. The one everyone relied upon. He was the Golden Boy who everyone adored, the pet student of the oh-so-powerful Dumbledore. Potter was the one who, his father stated, that if he had been slightly darker, Lucius would have wanted as a son. Potter, who was so much better than, the petty, good for nothing, stupid, annoying son that he had instead. Potter was not supposed to be sitting by himself, crying his fucking eyes out. NO! This was not right. What had happened to Draco's world, when the most stable thing around, the everlasting strength of Harry Potter, died out. Draco's train of though continued in this furious vain as he ranted around the dormitory, letting out his frustrations on every piece of furniture in the room.  
  
When the room was completely destroyed he finally quieted, and threw himself on his bed. He fixed the room with a quick spell. Instead of talking to his room mates he closed his curtains and added a silencing spell. Peace. Only, with peace came sulking. And sulking brought other feelings. He found himself thinking that perhaps he was a bit to angered by this change in Potter. Why did he care so much that this had happened. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he was so upset over what his mother had said. Yes, that was it; Potter had just set him off with his stupidity, not because he felt anything for the idiot. Yes, that was it, he kept telling himself, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Draco ignored the dreams he had that night. Dreams brought on, obviously by something he ate. Dreams about crying with Harry…no Potter, under a tree made of blood and ice, which rained softly on them into the night.  
  
"Well, I'm going to going to ummm finish packing, there were a few things I think I forgot."  Blaise quickly stood up and strode from the Great Hall before anyone could respond.  Or point out that all his trunks were packed, locked and sitting in the common room, waiting for the house elves to take them away.  Draco was brought back to the present with Blaise's exit.  He sighed.  
  
"So what do you think, Draco?  Are you in?"  Goyle asked.  Draco, who had not heard one word of their "plan", just wanted to get away from these people.  
  
"Yea, whatever, you plan it all and I'll go with it. I'm gonna go check on Blaise, see ya."  He quickly followed the same path as Blaise.  A loud burst of laughter caught his attention half way to the doors.  Looks like Potter's told a rather amusing joke.  Ha, right, probably just cried for them, that would be enough to make any one burst a seem laughing!  He looked over at the golden boy surrounded by all his little friends.  He saw Potter alone in the middle of a sea of people.  Harry…he meant Potter looked like he wanted nothing better than to be following Draco out of the Hall.  Draco tore his gaze from the Gryffindor table and half walked half ran for the doors. 


	2. Train Ride

A/N: Sorry this one's so short, I've been forced to actually work on the summer reading I have to attend to for school, damn teachers. But more should come soon, meaning more Harry, more Draco.and shortly Harry and Draco together (mostly likely bickering, or snogging, or both.) So thank you all for the lovely lovely reviews, they made me ever so happy!  
  
"Okay, you ready Draco? I think he's coming back now," Crabbe hissed in Draco's ear.  
  
"Yea, I see him! Okay, Draco, Crabbe quiet! He's all alone," Goyle whispered to them both. Potter was indeed coming along the corridor towards his compartment. Draco couldn't remember what had possessed him to continue this hare-brained scheme. As he saw Potter round the corner, he remembered. He wanted a piece of that little idiot who had caused his family so much trouble. Potter came within a few feet of them, and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all burst out at him.   
  
Unfortunately, the compartment Harry was returning to was full of all his little "auror-in-training" friends. The last thing Draco saw before completely blacking out was that little Weasley flinging a bat-bogey curse at him. Oh the indignity of it all.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Someone was shaking him. The world suddenly resolved it's self into a startlingly close picture of Potter. "Come on, before someone else comes!"   
  
"What in hell's name are you doing to me Potter?!?!" Draco asked, trying to maintain some Malfoy Family Outrage.   
  
"What do you think, idiot! I'm waking you up and I dehexed you."   
  
"Why? Thought you were going to leave us here for our parents to find again. Leave us to suffer the humiliation of everyone walking off the train seeing us stuffed in.oh how lovely a luggage rack." The Outrage was working.  
  
"Well, I figured I owed you one. For not telling anyone about me by the lake. I saw you there, and figured it'd be all over school the next day. But it wasn't so, yea here's my thanks, not that you seem to want it."   
  
"You want gratification? Get the fuck away from me. I don't owe you anything and you don't owe me anything. I didn't tell anyone because it's so much more fun to use it to torture you, who knows when this could come in handy, eh Potter?" Draco started out yelling and ended with a smirk. "Oh, unless you wouldn't mind telling me why you were crying. Perhaps Granger picked the Weasel over you? Or, perhaps, the Weasel picked Granger over you, is that it?" These words brought a look of rage to Harry's face.  
  
"Do not speak of things you don't understand, Malfoy. It's none of your damn business as to what was wrong," Harry hissed. "Not that such a cold, unfeeling bastard such as yourself could understand anything I have been through. So much for thinking there was even the smallest sliver of sympathy in you." Harry turned to go.  
  
"You have no idea what I have been through, Potter, do not foist off your self-righteousness on me," Draco stormed from the carriage on to the platform the second the train halted. He was greeted by the sight of his mother waiting for him. This surprised him, as usually it was just one of the house elves, waiting to usher him home.  
  
He approached her slowly, cautious of the cold mask of her face. When he got within a foot, she turned and strode away without a word to him. They walked quickly to an out of the way bench and stopped. She pulled out an envelope from her sleek leather purse. Still without a word she handed it to Draco. He just held it, plainly confused.  
  
"Oh do hurry boy, I don't have all day," she said, when the confusion didn't leave his face, she continued. "For the love of.it's a port-key! To the Manor, it's the quickest way to travel for you, and I'll just apparate!" Draco lifted the flap and dropped the small pebble into his hand. There was a tug at his navel, and rather disorienting spinning feeling, and he was home. Then a sharp popping sound and Narcissia was next to him.  
  
"In two days the Dark Lord and a retinue of Death Eaters will be arriving here," she stated quickly. "I must prepare the Manor. You must prepare yourself, in two days you are going to start taking up the responsibilities of your father." She looked as if she were going to continue, but just stared at him appraisingly, then turned and left; calling for a house-elf as she went.  
  
Draco was left standing in their front hall with much too think about. He stalked up the stairs and into his bedroom, flopping on his bed. His thoughts turned to the first time he had seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, just last year. It had been the most terrifying experience of his life, and now he had to take up his father's responsibilities? What the hell did that mean? How did Potter manage to come up against the Dark Lord so many times and not kneel in submission, like any normal wizard? Potter.oh hell, he thought, not more thoughts of Potter. Draco resolutely closed his eyes against the thought of the Golden Boy, but that just gave him a clearer view. Against the backs of his eyelids, he had imprinted the image of that oh so close Harry.er Potter, from the train. So very close. 


	3. I'm only dreaming

A/N: Kinda short again.but at least this one has some smut.where Draco has a lil day-dream.  
  
I'm only dreaming.  
  
It looked as if no change had been made in the last two days, as Draco was sprawled across the bed when the house elf entered, eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Master, sir, I've been sent with your clothes for the evening," he squeaked, holding out a bundle of robes. Draco pried himself off the bed and onto his feet. As he did so he got a closer look at the robes.  
  
"Reinwald," he said, addressing the elf. "Aren't those my father's robes?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Mistress altered them for you, just for tonight." Draco stared at the folded cloth Reinwald held. Folded, they just looked like ordinary black robes, but Draco knew differently. Firstly, they were not black, but a green so deep it was nearly indistinguishable from black. And, when it was unfolded and enveloping a person, one caught glimpses of the silver panels sewn into the sides. They were his father's favorite robes; why was him mother giving them to him? But, he had given up trying to fathom his new, but not necessarily improved, mother.  
  
"Very well, you may go" and he turned to begin dressing.  
  
"Mistress said to remind you; be downstairs at exactly seven-o- clock," the house-elf stated, and then disappeared. Draco sighed and shook out the robes. At least he still had a couple of hours before he went down to Death er.dinner.  
  
Dinner had been hell. He was the center of attention; yet completely ignored. Draco hated being ignored. And all the guests kept making annoyingly vague comments about Draco's part in the New Plan. He hated being in the dark about things, too. Draco was annoyed, tired, and hungry. The menu his mother had planed was all exceedingly fancy, rather bland, and vaguely inedible. He considered sneaking down to the kitchen and bullying the elves into some normal food, but instead settled lazily into his chair. He pulled a book at random from the shelves and read for hours, eventually falling asleep.  
  
"Draco!" Draco's eyes lazily slid open.  
  
"Mmmm, good morning mother," he said trying to remember why he was asleep in a chair.  
  
"It is not a good morning, you lazy fool, now get up and clean up! You are meeting with the Dark Lord in four hours," she snapped. "I suggest you prepare yourself so you are not an embarrassment to us all." With that she turned and walked purposefully from the room.  
  
Four hours, he thought incredulously He would not have enough courage gathered up in just four hours. He quickly stood up and strode towards the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. The bathroom was rather calming shades of green, which Draco normally found soothing. Today, his heart continued to pound. He rested his head against the cool glass of the mirror.  
  
He tried to think about other things. Potter swam to the top of his thoughts; Potter playing quidditch for some reason. Draco could see the Gryffindor perfectly in his mind's eye. Potter was an amazing player, all speed, agility and style. Yes, Potter had style. Draco could see Harry; zooming about, covered in scarlet and leather, straddling his broom.and strangely Draco felt himself becoming aroused. His heart was still thumping, but in a good way now. And then his mind presented, for his *ahem* viewing pleasure, a very naked Harry Potter straddling his Firebolt. Draco's hand slid down to his semi-hard length and began to stroke himself slowly. He could see it all so clearly. Harry getting off the broom and slowly coming towards him. Draco could see the sensual swaying of his hips, the way his erect cock bounced with every step. Draco shuddered and squeezed faster. So close, he was so close, Harry was so close, close enough that if Draco just stretched out his hand.but then it was over and Draco came all over the tiling under the mirror.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered, turning crimson. "Fuck, what the hell was that. I did not just jack off to thoughts of Potter. Fuck, must be stress." Continuing to mutter, and placing himself firmly in denial (not just a river in Egypt he thought) he cleaned the tiles and stepped into the shower.  
  
Another A/N: So, the next few chapters are going to be much more complex, actually finding out about the New Plan, a meeting with Voldie, some Harry and Draco time, and perhaps leather pants.Please R&R!!! *begs on knees* I will give out chocolate covered Draco's..maybe. 


	4. Many Meetings

A/N: Hullo everyone. Sorry it took so very long, I finally finished up all my required summer reading and was able to write. So, here ya go *passes around the Chocolate Covered Dracos* Enjoy! Melts in your mouth, not in your hand! Thank you for all the lovely lovely reviews, they give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.  
  
Draco was practically shaking by the time he slowly trudged from his room. This brought to mind all of his father's tirades about how Potter would have mad a much better son than useless Draco was. With that thought burning in his mind he squared his shoulders and walked resolutely down the stairs.   
When he reached the bottom, Narcissa appeared. Draco followed her into the library. She shut the door behind him as soon as he entered. Draco could see the top of a head sitting in a chair, in front of an empty fireplace.   
"Draco, come sit by the fire with me," said a voice that was both inviting and unspeakably cruel. As Draco stepped forward a fire roared to life in the hearth. He gasped at the suddenness, and heard a cold chuckle come from the chair. Resisting the urge to scuff his feet, Draco walked to the second seat and slowly sat. Opposite him was a man made of nightmares. Long, thin, white lips were twisted into either a snarl or a rather painful grin. Glaring red eyes mocked Draco from beneath coal black eyebrows. The nose made the face more serpent-like than human. But all this combined with pitch-black hair and a long black robe turned out to be overdone. What could have been horrifying turned into something more akin to a B-list movie vampire. Draco realized this and found if he concentrated on the whole effect, he could breathe. His mind cleared and his shaking stopped. What had he been afraid of?   
"Ahh, you truly are your father's son, you look just like him," the Dark Lord said in the same cruel-warm voice. Draco started to reply, but was cut off, now by the same voice, but lacking warmth. "No, you will only speak when I ask a direct question. Listen and obey, or suffer pain and death." Draco's eyebrows rose at this. He had never been one to sit in humble obedience. But then again, here he was in front of the world's most powerful Dark wizard, who was quite capable of some of the more painful Dark magic. He was content to listen.   
"The last Plan went horrible awry. Potter, his schoolmates, and Dumbledore's Order forced us into the sight of the Ministry and the world. We no longer have the element of surprise, nor do we have the prophecy," he stopped and stared through Draco, as if he were not there.   
"Ah, but what we do still have is Harry Potter. No, no, not here, not now. But we will, now that we have the means. And he will destroy himself and all he holds dear." Draco thought this was rather idiotic, to keep on the Potter-thread. I mean honestly, he's beaten or escaped you what five times now?   
"Yes, now we have the means, through you and your mother. Did you know the infamous Sirius Black was Potter's godfather?" Voldemort asked sharply.   
"Uh, no, no I didn't, my Lord," Draco replied, confused by this change of subject.   
"Yes, he was a great friend of James Potter in school and now he's dead and gone." Potter's godfather, the Sirius Black was dead? Could that be why Har-damn it-Potter was crying?   
"Yes, killed during the last fight. And who should Black be related too? Why none other than your lovely mother! Do you see where this is headed boy?" Draco shook his head mutely; he could see no relevance to the Potter situation.   
"Slow, very slow. Fine, I shall explain this web to you very slowly as well," he spat out.   
"At this very moment Potter's Aunt and Uncle are his legal guardians. As long as he is with them I cannot tough him. But, if something should happen to those muggles, there are several legal documents saying young Harry would be under the care of one Sirius Black. But now Black is out of the picture. SO what now happens to Potter, should his Muggles die?" Draco was still very lost.   
"Your mother has made an amazing turn around, did you know? She has publicly renounced me, oh yes, and there have been several attempts on her life by Death Eaters because of her traitorous ways. Oh yes, she has played her part so well that Dumbledore himself has given her his help. Any ideas yet, boy?" Draco could almost see the bridge, but not quite. He shook his head, again.   
"Tsk, tsk, Narcissa said you were intelligent! So, now, let's pretend Harry's aunt and uncle have been taken care of, the way all Muggles should be. Legally, where does Harry go? Perhaps to Sirius Black's cousin? The cousin who was so distraught over Black's death she "came to her senses" and now has the trust of Dumbledore? The cousin who is giving such wonderful information about the Death Eaters to the Order? The cousin who is a...rather accomplished actress?" Draco was starting to catch on. His mother had done all this without his knowledge?   
"Ah yes, finally a spark of comprehension. Well, Narcissa had made it clear to Dumbledore that she and her son wish to make amends with dear Harry for all her husband did. And the foolish old man believes her. So now that you finally grasp the background threads, on to weaving the web of the future. Onto the Plan," Voldemort's eyes were gleaming even redder in the firelight now, making him look rather maniacal and rather insane. But, Draco was now very scared and very excited about what his part would be.  
  
"Now, what do we want from Harry Potter," Voldemort asked thoughtfully. "Well, obviously, I want revenge and I want him dead. Those two go quite well together. But what else does Harry have that I want?   
"He has the key to his own demise. I'm quite sure Dumbledore will have told Potter, finally, exactly what his destiny is. He will have told Potter about the Prophecy. So, now I can't get my hands on the copy, but I can get it from Harry. And all my desires will be fulfilled. I will have my revenge on Potter, and Dumbledore, and will get the Prophecy and then his use will be gone and I can kill him."   
"And you, Draco, are the key. I cannot go down to the Muggle world and abduct Harry myself, nor any of my Death Eaters. All will be caught by the trap of family blood or Dumbledore's spies."   
"Narcissa has suggested to Dumbledore that perhaps you could make amends with Harry in her place. Dumbledore adored this idea, he so wants you and Harry to kiss and make up. And Dumbledore, being the noble minded person that he is, thought that if you were to go to the Dursleys' with Harry, well then you would also benefit from the same protection Harry does."   
"So, in three days you are going to Surrey to stay with Harry Potter. You will make amends, you will gain Harry's trust, you will become his friend," Draco started to shake his head, no. Friends with Potter? And then his treacherous mind brought back the image of Potter, naked on his broomstick. and Draco made no reply to this statement.   
"You will stay there for one week, and then, surprise surprise; there will be a Death Eater attack. You and Harry will miraculously escape, but you will not be able to save the Dursleys, poor Muggles. You and he will fly back to the Manor, and there he will stay with you and Narcissa, under the "protection" of Dumbledore." Draco could not do this- befriend Potter? Kill Muggles? Save Har.Potter? No, it was too much.   
"NO! I won't! I can't be friends with Potter! Can't live in a Muggle house for that long! Can't save Potter! NO! I won't!" he yelled at Voldemort.  
  
"Don't you dare disobey me, Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed back. "Crucio!"  
  
Pain like he had never imagined coursed through Draco. He had been beaten before, punched, cut, bruised, but this was nothing. His bones were melting; his skin was flaming; every part of him was dying a truly painful death. And then it all stopped. The pain was gone, he was whole. Dazed he looked up at Voldemort from the rug, trapped under the overturned chair. "And that is just a taste of what I can do to you. Do not disobey me again, Malfoy, for next time it will be death, slowly and painfully," with that Voldemort disapparated, leaving Draco trapped and crying beneath a heavy leather chair.  
  
Two days later:   
Draco was standing in front of his wardrobe, staring at his clothes. Why had he never noticed his clothing deficiency before? He had always been well dressed, but now any clothes he thought he looked good in seemed to have disappeared. And now he didn't have time to buy a completely new wardrobe as he was leaving in about half a day. He couldn't look sloppy in front of Potter. Not that he wanted to impress him, of course not. He just had to keep his standards up, to make Potter feel bad about himself. Yes, that was it, of course. He summoned a house elf.  
"Reinwald," he said sharply. "Please take these things and make them over. I want them to look new and I want them by tomorrow morning. I don't care how you do it, but do." He made a vague dismissing motion and went back to staring at his clothes.   
  
Departure:   
House elves were useful things to have around. Reinwald had taken all the clothing Draco had given him and changed it completely. He now had a rather nice selection of rather hip Muggle clothing. This would throw Potter into the gutter.like his mind had been lately. Last night, Draco had had some rather, err, explicit dreams. The stress of obeying Voldemort was killing him, it couldn't be anything else. Once he arrived at Potter's house, all this would stop and he could get down and dirty.err.bad phrasing. he could put Potter in his place. With that thought he put the rest of his clothes in the suitcases and summoned a house elf to take them downstairs. It was time to go.   
He walked downstairs and out the front door. With a kiss on the cheek for his mother, he got in the carriage that would take him to the Muggle train station. The traveling bit was spent thinking about his orders. He knew what to do. He was to wait for the signal on the seventh day, then on the pretext of investigating a noise he would go downstairs and "find" the Death Eaters. Instead he would stun the Dursleys, so they would be easy clean up for the Death Eaters who would come later. Then he would go upstairs, warn Potter of the imminent danger and they would flee to Malfoy Manor. Then he had two weeks of Voldemort free time in which to win Harry's trust and find out the Prophecy. And then he was done, get the prophecy and he could get out, go back to being Potter's enemy. That was all.   
And then the taxi he was riding in pulled up to number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
A/N: Hullo again, well that's that, I know, sadness, just more talking. But, next chapter will involve Draco and Harry in person. Perhaps we shall even see a little *ahem* sometin sometin. Ya never know, of course.reviews greatly enhance the writing speed and amount of smut. Just an FYI 


	5. First Contact

A/N: Okay, update! And it was not a long wait! Yay! Okay, this chapter contains smut.not suitable for kiddies, so use your own digression. I truly appreciate the reviews, they really help me right. I love you all! And an extra special thanks goes out to KaratePunk, my beta *hugs* Go read her stories on fanfiction.net, they are amusing. So here tis.  
  
First Contact  
  
Taking a deep breath Draco stepped out of the taxi, shoved some odd Muggle money at the man, grabbed his suitcases and walked up the drive. Come on, you can do this, you've faced Voldemort. It took Draco three tries before his knock on the door actually became audible. He heard a light patter of footsteps, followed by some heavier, clunking ones. The door swung open to reveal Harry, damn it all, Potter, standing in the doorway, with a large, beefy man behind him.  
  
"Uh, yea, Hullo, Mal-Draco, this is my Uncle, Vernon Dursley and um, yea come in," Potter said in a very rushed sort of way. He then stepped aside to make room for Draco to enter.  
  
"Potter," Draco nodded. "Mr. Dursley," nodding again. What else was he supposed to do? He certainly didn't want to touch this Muggle, its mudblood might infect him, and Potter wasn't much better. Mr. Dursley sort of growled in return.  
  
"Take him upstairs before Petunia and Dudley get home, I don't want to deal with their hysterics as well as this mess," and with that the large man turned and left.  
  
"Uh, right then, I'll just take you up, shall I?" Potter asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Whatever, I don't want to stand around in the doorway all day." He followed Potter up the stairs, trying very hard to ignore the rather shapely ass that was at eye level. Potter stopped at a door at the end of the hall.  
  
"Sorry, but we're going to have to share a room, Dudley's got one and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are in the other, and obviously they weren't going to give up their room to a wizard, so that just leaves my bedroom and it's a bit cramped, but it's all we've got right now and-"  
  
Draco cut him off "Do stop babbling Potter, what is wrong with you, did Dumbledore tell you you had to make nice with me? If so, do stop, it's quite nauseating."  
  
"Oh, and hear I thought you were supposed to be making amends with me for your idiot father's rather large downfalls. Well, I see that that was just fluff made up by your mother and that this is going to be hell," he replied furiously. Hmm, Potter looked rather interesting when he turned such a vivid shade of red.  
  
"If you're quite done embarrassing yourself, do shut up and show me where I'll be sleeping." Harry just stared at him.  
  
"What, was that request to difficult? Do I need to explain myself more clearly?" Draco asked, enunciating himself overly. "When I go to sleep.where shall I lay down.as to not be.over run by.Potter-germs?"  
  
"You really are an arrogant git, aren't you," Potter said, shaking his head. "I was going to let you have the bed, but fuck if I will now. You can fucking sleep on the floor, and I hope it's cold."  
  
"Oh that was mature Potter, and I refuse to sleep on the floor," Draco said, advancing on Harry menacingly. "I am still your guest, and the least you can do is let me stay in a shadow of the luxury I am accustomed to. Or I will fucking beat your brains out!"  
  
"The luxury you're accustomed too??? Bloody hell, you are such a poncy little bastard, and don't you dare threaten me!" They were almost nose to nose now, both refusing to back down. At the same time, Draco reached up to commence strangling Harry and Harry geared up to punch Draco squarely in the nose. Both half achieved their goals, and ended up with Draco having a rather bruised hand resting on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Fuck it, why don't we like, divide the bed, and deal with it that way," Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes, do the noble Gryffindor thing. But it's as good an idea as any, I guess," Draco replied, after quickly removing his hand from Harry's shoulder. "I call the side by the widow"  
  
"But, that's the side I normally sleep on!" Harry replied, indignantly.  
  
"Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. If I am going to defile myself so as to sleep with in less than a 100 foot radius of Harry fucking Potter, I should at least get to choose the side of the bed I sleep on."  
  
"Oh, boo fucking hoo, it must be terrible. But fine, whatever, if you shut up for awhile you can sleep on the window side." They both glared at each other for a moment and then turned away. Draco was staring resolutely at the window. said a little voice in his head. Where the hell had that come from? He'd probably wake up with some horrible disease. He just hoped the Gryffindorkiness wasn't contagious.  
  
Draco felt Potter shift around behind him, and then heard the door open. "Where are you going?" Draco asked sharply.  
  
"To get your bags, you'd best come help; else it will take a million trips. Honestly, how much clothing did you bring, ya priss." Draco just glared and followed him from the room.  
  
As it was, it took two trips for each of them to get the entire pile of luggage up the stairs. Draco thought to himself. The suitcases made a small mountain in the corner of Harry's room. Now that there was a lack of anything to do, Draco was bored. He swiveled his head, taking in the whole room.  
  
"So what is all this crap," he said, vaguely motioning to the shelves that were full of a rather wide assortment of broken junk.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, this used to be my cousin's spare room, where he kept everything he got bored of or his fat ass had broken. I've just sort of left it, I'm not here enough for it to bother me," Harry replied, offhandedly.  
  
"Figures they'd stick you in the junk room. I'd say you fit in quite nicely with all the boring and broken things," he quipped, trying to get Harry to rise so at least he'd have an argument to distract himself.  
  
"Ah, but I see it as an upgrade. I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said, refusing to rise. Perhaps thinking that if he ignored Malfoy, he'd shut up.  
  
"The cupboard. oh that's rich. The-Boy-Who-Lives-Under-The-Stairs. What a lovely picture."  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy, like I care what you think."  
  
"Perhaps you should, if you listened to my opinion, perhaps you wouldn't be wearing such hideous and over-sized clothing," Draco said, circling Harry.  
  
"Oh, because clothing is just so important. Sorry, I have better things to do than obsess over my image thank you very much," he snapped, sitting sharply on the bed to cut off the circling. "Just because you try and look like a sex god doesn't mean the rest of us should."  
  
"A sex god, eh Potter? Well, I didn't know you fancied me. If I ever feel the need to get involved with rather unfortunate looking, self-righteous idiots, I'll let you know," Draco smirked.  
  
"Get involved with you in any way that doesn't involve ripping your guts out through your nostrils? Ha, now that's amusing. I prefer the people I'm with not to have several STD's and who are known as the Slytherin Slut."  
  
"Ah, so you have heard of my rather impressive reputation. I see nothing wrong with having everyone know you as, in your words, a sex god. And what in the hell are STD's? Even then, I can assure you I don't have them," Draco replied, leering impressively at Harry.  
  
"Ew, stop looking at me like you're going to lick me. And never mind about STD's I don't feel like explaining something so complicated to someone with an IQ as low as yours."  
  
"Oh ha ha, if I remember correctly, I was always better than you in Potions, which you seem to be quite miserable at."  
  
"Hmm, because that's such a good example to base a theory on. A class that is taught by the most biased teacher at Hogwarts. Biased in favor of Slytherins, if I may add. Especially you. What'd you do, blow him after every test, that would certainly explain his favoritism."  
  
"While I won't refute my various bedroom skills, what you just implied is one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard. If Snape favors me, it is only because of my incredible skills in his subject matter."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it is your incredible skills," Potter snorted.  
  
"I'm so done talking about this, you are such an immature pervert," Draco said, turning his back once more.  
  
"Ah yes, ignore me as soon as you realize you're losing. Great tactic." Draco refused to dignify that with a reply, and sat down on the bed, opposite Harry, and was soon absorbed in studying the peeling paint next to Potter's window. If he looked at it hard enough, he could almost pretend he was sitting on a bed, with Harry, with their backs almost touching so that he could feel the heat that radiated from the other boy. It definitely did not affect him at all.  
  
Draco jumped when a knock came on the door.  
  
"Petunia has dinner ready, both of you will be downstairs in less then two minutes. You will be polite and eat as quickly as possible. Harry, do inform your guest," Vernon said guest as if it were a dirty word, "that we will not indulge talk of anything relating to your freaky little doings. We expect to see as little of the both of you as possible." With that Vernon went stomping off back down the stairs.  
  
"Freaky little doings, that the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Well," Harry sighed. "They abhor magic, and will pretty much freak out if you mention anything to do with it. And not in a good way, so don't even try and be funny to the Muggles. If you make living in this house any more difficult than it is now, so help me." Upon finishing, Harry stood swiftly and strode downstairs, Draco hurrying after.  
  
Later:  
  
Dinner had been hell. Every time he opened his mouth, one of the Muggles would shoot him a dirty look. He hated them instantly. He could hardly imagine more terrible people. Draco now understood Harry's comment about living in the house being difficult. He had to deal with a whole week of these idiots? Surely he would go insane.  
  
He and Potter trudged back upstairs, after Draco had watched Potter clean dishes until he thought he would die of boredom. Why didn't he just use magic? Oh, restriction of magic for under age wizards, right, that had never been a problem at the Manor; too many protection spells around it for ministry officials to sense minor magic. But obviously they would sense it here, so Draco made fun of Harry while he did useless Muggle chores.  
  
Now it was bedtime. Draco thought. Draco ignored Harry completely and began digging in his suitcase for some suitably impressive pajamas. He chose and discarded several pair before finally settling on a black tank that hugged his body rather nicely and some black silk boxers. Sleek and refined, perfect for showing up Potter. Not showing off for Potter, definitely not. He started to remove is shirt, but then paused, remembering that Potter was in the room with him. He turned around and his mouth dropped open.  
  
His eyes had fallen on a rather enticing sight; Harry's rather well muscled back.   
  
Draco must have let out some small noise, because Harry turned to look at him, still shirtless.  
  
"Is something the matter, Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Uh, fuck," Draco replied, still mostly incoherent. "I mean, no, shut up and turn around, I'm going to change."  
  
"Oh, is Draccy-poo afraid for me to see him naked? Are you hiding something? Perhaps a rather interesting tattoo on your arm?"  
  
"Potter, don't talk about things you don't understand," Draco said, turning around and ripping his shirt off. He dressed as quickly as possible and when he turned around again Potter was already in bed. Draco stalked around to his side of the bed and slithered under the covers. He tried to slow his breathing, he felt like he was panting. he asked himself. Forcing himself to relax, he eventually fell into a fitful sleep, listening to the even breathing of the boy next to him.   
  
**He had to be dreaming. Sensations this pleasurable could not truly be taking place. He moaned and thrust his hips against the hand that was gently stroking his cock. He slowly opened his eyes, and let out a groan. There was a fabulously naked Harry Potter laying next to him, his hand leisurely stroking Draco's cock. Harry lifted his eyes from Draco's crotch to stare at Draco intensely. Along with the eye contact, Harry slipped a hand inside Draco's boxers. Lightly calloused fingers caressed his bare skin. God, Draco was in heaven. He thrust his hips again, yearning for more contact, more Harry. When the caresses continued, getting no harder, Draco reached out towards Harry, decided to return the pleasant torture. Hesitantly at first, but then harder, he began stroking Harry lightly. Hmm, when he stroked just so Harry emitted the most wonderful half groan/half gasp. Before Draco could slip his hand around Harry's, Harry pulled away completely. But before he could protest, Draco had a very aroused Harry on top of him. Draco gasp as Harry started moving, thrusting his hips into Draco's. Oh god he thought, and started thrusting back, bringing a hand to their crotches to increase the friction. He was on fire; he looked up and saw Harry, with his head thrown back, mouth slightly open, moaning every few seconds. Draco knew neither of them would last much longer. He surged up, capturing Harry in a kiss, and then let go. They came at the same time, an explosion of fireworks.**  
  
Sunlight streaming in his eyes awoke Draco. He felt warm and content and rather sticky. That had been some dream. He sighed; too bad it hadn't been real. His breathing seemed to be hampered by a comfortable weight on his chest; he must have gotten twisted in the covers; perhaps he had stolen them all from Potter. Then he opened his eyes.  
  
He gaped for a moment, mind trying to make sense of what he saw. A warm, content looking and also rather sticky Harry Potter was asleep on his chest.  
  
A/N: Well, that was that. How'd you like it? Please share, comments and criticism welcome. Next part should come relatively quickly, at least sometime before school starts again on the 26th. 


	6. So Tiresome

A/N: Okay, just a bit more this time. Bit of a plot twist coming up, muwhahahahahaha. Again thank you for all the reviews and a huge thanks to Sarah, my beta, you're my goddess. I'm not sure if I'm gonna get an update in for a bit, school's starting, so enjoy, I'll try and update as soon as possible.  
  
"What the fuck???" Draco nearly yelled into Harry's ear.  
  
"Mmm," Harry mumble sleepily. "How'd you get your clothes on so fast? I didn't..HOLY FUCK!" Harry fell off the bed in his haste to get off Draco.  
  
"That.that.didn't really happen.right???" Harry asked, his eyes very wide.  
  
"Well," Draco started trying to be calm, "well, since we're both clothed, and I.uh.well you were naked, but you're not now.and uh.never mind. But obviously, since we're both clothed it was probably just umm stress and hormones. I mean, we are teenage boys. Right?" Draco was trying hard not to babble.  
  
"Yes, yes that makes sense, stress, hormones, it doesn't count."  
  
"Exactly," Draco replied, and then looked down. "I need a shower, now."  
  
"Uh, yea, just down the hall. Be quick, I want a shower too, before my relatives get up."  
  
"Whatever, just a quickie." Both Harry and Draco blushed immediately. "Obviously, I didn't mean, anything uh.fuck," Draco walked as quickly as possible without running out of the room.  
  
Draco reached the bathroom and looked around distastefully. It was so tiny, and there was no separate bath! How did these muggles live! Well, it would have to do. He really needed a shower. His boxers were super glued to his cock and upper thighs, he could barely move it was so stiff.  
  
Draco stepped into the shower and turned the water on. As he was waiting, he let his thoughts wander. And they inevitably turned towards last night.  
  
Immediately he started to get hard, the thoughts of what he and Harry had done in his dream were so. mmm. No! It was just a wet dream. A hormone induced nightmare that would never happen again. He jerked the taps towards cold. And bit back a yelp as the freezing cold water hit him.  
  
"Draco, are you okay in there?" Harry's voice asked from behind the door.  
  
"Perfectly lovely, go away and leave me to shower in peace you bastard," Draco snapped, trying to ignore the note of tenderness that seemed to have crept into Harry's voice. How had Harry heard him? He had barely made any noise, unless he was right out side the door, but why would he do that?  
  
Draco looked down again, his cock, which had wilted slightly after the shock of cold water, had now sprung back to life after hearing Harry's voice.  
  
"Damn it all," he swore quietly. He was just going to have to deal with it. Perhaps it would go down after having breakfast with muggles. That porky one was enough to make anyone swear off of sex for a long time. Draco finished his shower, soaping and shampooing in record time, although he did find it very difficult to resist more that just a few self-indulgent caresses. He had to keep reminding himself that that would not help one bit. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself, and walked back to Harry's room. He noticed that Harry's eyes got rather round as Draco passed him in the hall. Draco hoped to the heavens that Harry had not seen how the towel was rather.tented.  
  
By the time Draco was dressed and brushed and gelled and styled, Harry was in from the shower with toweled dry hair and slightly damp boxers. Wow, Harry looked so vulnerable with his more than usually messed up hair and no glasses. Draco wanted to go up to him, put his arms around his waist, and kiss every bit of that face. What?? Hell no, that did not just pop into his mind. It had to be some sort of sick joke, because if it wasn't, well he was fucked and there was no way around it.  
  
They had breakfast with the muggles, which was torture, the whale-like muggle had stared at him during the entire thing, and then Draco trudged back upstairs by himself. Harry was being forced to do garden work today, apparently to pay for his "room and board" the muggles made him to manual labor. Well, he deserved it. Draco grabbed a random spell book from his bags and threw himself into a chair by the window. Before opening it he glanced out the window. Big mistake there. It was a very hot and hazy day, the sun beating down on everything, including Harry Potter. To Draco's eyes Harry looked naked. But no, he just had his shirt off to fight the heat, sweat was gleaming all over him, and his muscles moved and strained in the most enticing way. Draco was entranced. His hand seemed to move of its own accord towards his newly hardening prick. Fuck, fuck, fuck, not again. Perhaps if he went and worked out there too, he wouldn't have to think about it. He threw down his book and went to join Harry.  
  
Several hours later, both Draco and Harry were lying on their backs, shirtless and sweaty, under a tree in the Dursley's back yard.  
  
"Bet you've never done that much work in your life, Malfoy," Harry stated lazily.  
  
"Wow, that was an astute observation, Potter," Draco snapped back, just as lazily. "I mean honestly, we have servants to do this kind of thing."  
  
"Well, at least now we'll be too tired to do anything but sleep tonight," Harry looked horrified, as did Draco rather belatedly. "I uh, only meant, uh, no more dreams, not like, ewwww."  
  
"Oh grow up, Potter, I realized what you meant, not everything anyone says around me is instantly perverted. Like with you."  
  
"Yea, like this morning?" Potter asked innocently. "And I quote, just a quickie, uh, fuck, I didn't mean-" but he was cut off by Draco rolling on to him and punching him repeatedly. Harry struggled underneath him, but was restrained to just struggling with hips and legs as his arms were pinned between Draco's legs. This caused some rather pleasurable friction between the two boys. Harry, seeing that Draco just grimly continued with the beating, looking very pressed for concentration, decided to use this to his advantage. Harry thrust again and again against Draco. It was so much like the dream. Draco's face took on a rather far away look and the punching slowed, stopped, and became caresses. Draco began thrusting back into Harry, both lost to the intense sensations of jean-covered cock rubbing jean-covered cock. Harry's now freed hands flew up and started exploring Draco's chest, slipping over both nipples, lightly tweaking one. Draco began to lean down to Harry, to capture those lips, to seal the lovely near- orgasmic o they were forming. But when his lips nearly touched Harry's he remembered what was happening. He remembered that he was in the muggles' back yard, laying on Harry Potter.  
  
"FUCK!" Draco yelled, springing off Harry and landing several feet away.  
  
"Mmm," Harry murmured, still writhing gently on the ground. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Why'd I stop??? Because you're you and I'm me, and I'm not gay, and you're Harry Potter, and because. because it was good!" Draco rushed out.  
  
"Because it was good, eh? Hang on, if it was good, then how do you know you're not gay?" Potter said in a voice that was all to reasonable.  
  
Draco didn't reply, he just scrambled to put his shirt back on and then ran back into the house.  
  
Harry's theory about being so tired that no dreams would be possible was definitely not true. Even though Draco and Harry had started the night as far away from each other as possible, they awoke the next morning snuggled up together. Harry's arm was curled protectively around Draco, and Draco had his head resting comfortably on Harry's chest. Harry did not seemed to be inclined to move at all, and Draco, if he admitted it to himself (which he refused to do) didn't really either. Fighting a losing battle with himself, Draco pretended to still be asleep, pretended not to notice Harry stroking his hair ever so softly. Fuck, this couldn't be happening. His feelings for Potter could not be anything more than cool detachment, for in 5 days he was going to have to bring Potter to Malfoy Manor and then he had to get the Prophecy. He could most definitely not get too attached. Why would he any way? Draco gave up trying to reason with himself, and settled with just repeating over and over, to the rhythm of Harry stroking his hair;  
  
They were startled from their reverie by Aunt Petunia's shrill voice demanding they come to breakfast. That day was spent trying to shove as much physical exertion into as small a period of time as possible. Both boys were trying to tire themselves out, trying to avoid the rather uncomfortable situation dreamland put them in. They ended up racing up and down the blocks around Privet Drive, pushing each other to the limit. Bedtime came, and they both separated to their respective sides of the bed. Morning came and they were both so tangled in each other and the sheets neither could move.  
  
At the end of the third day Harry and Draco ended up at a playground for muggle children. Harry had said something vague about coming here quite often. Draco quickly commandeered the only unbroken swing and sat down. Harry sat on the ground, leaning up against a pole. They stayed that way, in companionable silence. Draco truly hated to admit it, but he had grown to, uh, not hate Harry. He actually, uh, didn't hate, spending time with the Gryffindor.  
  
Both Harry and Draco heard the noise at the same time. It was a sort of broken sob, coming from behind a clump of bushes on one edge of the play area. They rose as one to go investigate.  
  
Harry gently pushed back the first bush and gasped.  
  
"Dudley?"  
  
A/N: Okay, that was that. Comments, criticism, flames, all are welcome. Have a lovely day. 


	7. Sympathy Pangs

Sympathy Pangs  
  
A/N: Hullo everybody. Whew, sorry about the humongous wait, school took over my life for a bit there. This is a bit of a segue to what's coming next, and you'll understand more about why this happens in later chapters. I have quite a bit more written, it just depends on when I find time to type. Do enjoy yourselves.  
  
Draco was just as shocked as Harry was. He had never seen the over-sized muggle looking like this. The boy was usually so.proud, strong, and egotistical. But now, this was a broken wreck of a person. Dudley was curled up in a fetal position, looking very small for someone so huge. His only covering was a ripped undershirt and some torn boxers. He was covered from head to toe in bruises and scrapes and there were large amounts of blood trickling down his legs. Dudley looked terrible, Draco had seen slightly worse than this, in a Death Eater dungeon. The boy was emitting small whimpering sounds with every breath, like a wounded animal. What could have possibly happened to break him?  
  
Harry knelt beside him, his face very worried.  
  
"Dudley," he said softly, gently shaking him. "Dudley, it's me, Harry. Are you okay? Can I do something for you?" Dudley's eyes snapped open and he let out a keening moan.  
  
"Harry, oh god, Harry, what did they do to me? Why? I didn't mean to do anything. Oh god, it hurts, everywhere. Harry, they raped me, god, everywhere, why? I didn't mean to!" Dudley broke of anything coherent and started babbling.  
  
"Dudley, Dudley, look at me. I need to get you home, come on!" Harry was in hero mode now, and quickly organized it so they were sharing Dudley's weight and supporting him on the walk home. Each step was a shared agony for the three of them. Dudley seemed unable to support any of his own wait, and Draco and Harry were forced to practically drag the other boy along the dark streets back to Privet Drive.  
  
Several hours and two cups of tea later, Draco and Harry were finally allowed to go upstairs. At first Vernon and Petunia had not wanted to believe that the boys were innocent of what had been done to their son, but Dudley was revived sufficiently that he was able to tell his story. Draco was appalled at the violence of these muggles. Dudley's connections had gone from bad to worse and he had gotten involved in a gang. When he had wanted out, the others wouldn't let him, but Dudley persisted and ended up this way. They had caught him on the way home from a friend's house, raping and beating him to "teach" him what real friends were for. They had left Dudley for fate to deal with as she wished and that's where Draco and Harry came in.  
  
Dudley did not want the police brought in, it was one thing he was very fervent about, but Vernon was determined to find retribution. The Dursley's were still debating about what to do and told the boys to just go to bed. The room was filled with silence as Draco and Harry prepared to sleep. \ As they lay there Draco thought he heard Harry muttering to himself. Draco turned over. Harry was facing him, mumbling softly and looking about ready to cry.  
  
"Harry," Draco said softly. "What's wrong? We saved him. We brought him home."  
  
"But I didn't save him, what is this going to do to him, Draco? And I wanted him hurt, so many times, I've wanted to beat him and hurt him and, and, for a few seconds, when I say him lying there, I was happy, Draco, glad he had finally gotten what he deserved!" Harry's eyes were huge and Draco could see unshed tears. Impulsively he moved closer and put his arms around the other boy. Harry let out a little sob and snugged himself as close to Draco as possible.  
  
"Harry, he was terrible, it was totally normal to feel like that. You did nothing to him and he did everything to you. You could have left him there, but did you? No! It was not your fault!" Draco could feel Harry nodding into his chest.  
  
"I know, I know, but." Draco hugged Harry rather violently.  
  
"So get it through you thick head that instead of being incredibility perfect, for once you were human! But.you went back to the Golden Boy way of life and saved him! So snap out of it!" Harry was shaking when Draco finished his little tirade. At first, Draco thought Harry was crying, but then his brain registered the sounds.  
  
"Why are you laughing, you little bastard!"  
  
"You were just so.vehement! It was so cute!" As he said that, Harry was nuzzling along Draco's chest and neck.  
  
Draco wrenched himself from Harry and turned over, going into full sulk mode. Instead of being put off, Harry put his arms around Draco and got comfortable, which seemed to involve a lot of wiggling. Harry relaxed against Draco, who as finding it difficult to keep sulking with such a warm, malleable Harry pressed against him. So Draco gave up and wrapped his arms around Harry's and they slept.  
  
That night they both slept better and there was a decided lack of "compromising" dreams.  
  
The rest of the week passed rather quickly, and the seventh day snuck up on Draco. It had been wriggling about in his mind each day, trying to attract his attention, but he was to busy diverting his attention from other things.namely Harry. Draco knew the Death Eaters would be arriving around eleven p.m. He didn't truly want to go back to the Manor just yet. Number Four, Privet Drive was starting to feel almost homey, or perhaps, Harry was starting to feel safe. Draco knew he couldn't feel like this, if he disobey any of the plans he would have several rather wrathful Death Eaters on his tail. So he formed his plan, in the small hours of the morning, distracting him self from the gentle sounds of Harry breathing. Draco and Harry usually ended up dozing or talking in the bedroom after dinner. That would be when the final plan would begin.  
  
Sure enough, after dinner found Harry napping and Draco reading. Straying a bit behind Harry as they had gone down to dinner, Draco had performed a nifty bit of magic his mother had taught him. Soon it would begin to emit a sound almost like people apparating, to create a skin-ruffling feel of magic. There, that was it, a popping sound. Draco shut his book sharply, causing Harry to sleepily lift his lids.  
  
"What was that," Draco said quietly, looking alarmed. "I thought I heard someone apparate."  
  
"That's impossible, besides, all I heard was your book slam."  
  
"No, shhh, listen, there it was again. I'm sure of it." Harry had begun to look a bit frightened.  
  
"You don't think it's Voldemort do you? Or the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Stay here, I'll nip down the stairs and see if there's anything to see."  
  
"I'm coming too," Harry said, the hero-edge popping into his speech.  
  
"Fuck no, if it is Death Eaters, you'll be what they want. Don't be stupid enough to make it easy for them. Besides, it could just be the Dursley's tele," Draco hissed and slipped out the door before Harry could reply.  
  
Draco navigated the stairs as quietly as possible. Peeking around the edge of the wall between the end of the hallway and the living room, Draco saw the Dursleys watching television. Carefully, he performed a silencing spell about the room. Then, he aimed stunning spells at all three, firing quickly so none had a chance to react. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley all slumped together on the couch. Draco turned around, to start running up the stairs to alert Harry of the imminent "danger" when his mind flashed on the memory of Dudley. Turning around again, he caught sight of the bruises and cuts still very visible on the other boy's face. Had Draco helped save this boy, only to condemn him to an even worse fate? Who knew what the Death Eaters would do to the Dursley's.  
  
Draco swore softly and walked into the room.  
  
"Ennervate," he whispered at Dudley. The boy woke up, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Imperio." Quickly Draco made the huge boy get up and walk to the front door. He gave Dudley instructions to go to Piers Polkiss's house, whom Draco had met briefly.  
  
There, Draco's weaknesses had taken over and he had saved one of the muggles. It seemed that the Golden Boy was rubbing off on him. He created a few more suspicious noises with his wand and ran back to Harry.  
  
"Fuck," he breathed, faking panic. "It is Death Eaters, they're surrounding the house. I counted about seven but there may be more."  
  
"Shit! We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"I think I know a way, Malfoy Manor is under the protection of Dumbledore. If we can get there we should be safe for a bit. I know how to get there by broom. But, how to hide ourselves," leading Harry to the conclusion of his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Come here!" Harry led Draco over to the closet and pulled out his trunk. Swiftly, the cloak was revealed.  
  
"Perfect, here, I'll send all our stuff to the Manor, my mother taught me how." Draco quickly sent the luggage off, following the plan to perfection.  
  
"Okay, I don't see anyone outside the window just now. We must hurry!" Draco was amazed, everything was going perfectly, and Harry believed him so easily! Draco felt some thing akin to triumph, until guilt nearly chocked him.  
  
Ignoring his warring brain, he threw open the window and punched out the screen, tearing up his hand in the process.  
  
Draco practically pushed Harry out the window and onto the roof, quickly following, giving the other boy no time to think about anything. Draco snatched the cloak from Harry and threw it over them both. Mounting the broom, Draco felt Harry's hands clutch about his waist. Silently they rose into the air. With a furtive swish of his wand, Draco created the illusion of several figures sneaking around number four.  
  
"Fuck, Draco, we have to go back! The Dursley's are still in there!"  
  
"Damn it Harry. You are the important thing here, if we loose you, everything is lost. You are not going back!" Draco said, steel in his voice.  
  
"We have to! I can't leave them for the twisted pleasures of Deeath Eaters!" As Draco started to reply, Harry bit down rather sharply into Draco's shoulder, causing the blonde to whimper abit. Thinking fast Draco aimed his wand over his shoulder and sharply sent a stunning spell at Harry. With a small groan Harry was out. Landing for a short while in a small copse of trees, Draco moved Harry to the front for a better grip.  
  
Just before taking off, Draco impulsively laid a kiss on the back of Harry's neck.  
  
A/N: So that was the in between bit. Coming up next we have the rest of the flight to Malfoy Manor, squabbles, some leather pants, and ice cream. Please review, they make my day (and writing) ever so much better. I love you all. 


	8. Snippets

Snippets A/N: Okay, yes, finally more. There's this short chapter and then another longer one. After that we shall see how it goes, but I can't promise anything.  
  
"Enervate," Draco whispered, pointing his wand at an unconscious Harry. "And please, please don't hate me." The spell hit Harry and the sleeping boy opened his eyes. He blinked and twitched his head to the side, plainly confused.  
  
"Oh my God Draco, the Dursleys, they were coming, and you, you KNOCKED ME OUT!!! Why??? What the hell were you thinking," Harry yelled, springing from the bed.  
  
"I had to save you, you ungrateful bastard! You are the Boy-Who-Lived, you were what was important and you were what the Death Eaters wanted, who knows, maybe they figured out you weren't there and left the muggles alone!" Draco said a bit desperately, this was not going so well.  
  
"Oh like hell they did. You know much better than I what they probably did. And Dudley, oh god Dudley, he'd already been traumatized!" Harry was looking quite fearful now.  
  
"Harry, don't make me stun you again. I did what I had to do, you know that as well as I do. And you are interrupting my reading time, so if you'll excuse me," Draco stated, in true Malfoy form, as he turned back to his chair and picked up the book close at hand.  
  
"Heartless bastard," Harry muttered, seating himself in the window seat, settling down for a good sulk.  
  
"Oi, lazy bum, it's time for breakfast," Draco mumbled in Harry's ear, shaking the boy to little effect.  
  
"M'sleeping, gerroff," the brunette said, nearly incoherent. Well, at least he talks to me while he's sleeping, Draco thought. Harry had refused to talk to him the rest of the night, but now it was morning and perhaps he stood a chance of a few snarky comments and things back to normal. Well, as normal as things ever were at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco threw back the covers Harry was cocooned in and put his ice cold hands on the other boy's neck. Harry shot up.  
  
"What the," he said, sitting stock straight on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Breakfast time, darling. I figured if you missed another meal, you'd simply waste away. Do be a dear and come have a bite," Draco simpered, smirking all the while. Harry just shook his head. "It's way to early for that sort of sarcasm, Malfoy. Do you have a shower in this hovel?"  
  
"Hovel??? If that's how you're going to talk about my family's abode, well you can just stay stinky."  
  
"Fine! I apologize, I just really want a shower," Harry said, his eyes still blinking blearily.  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose. See that door across the room? Simply open it and walk through, you should fine everything you need."  
  
Harry walked to the bathroom shaking his head and muttering about smirking.  
  
"Where are we going now? Honestly, this house is never ending! Waaaaay too many corridors and rooms and lord knows what else in here, I keep expecting to turn a corner and run into Voldemort Harry said, trying to following Draco through a maze of passage ways. Draco flinched a bit at the mention of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Oh do shut up, I'm only showing you a short cut to the gardens. Thought you could use a bit of fresh air, thought you looked a bit peaky."  
  
"Short cut? We've been walking for ten minutes! And why do you care if I look a bit peaky, you snarky bastard."  
  
"Harry, dear, you do tend to over use the word bastard. And since I do happen to have a father who has acknowledged me, that word truly doesn't work. But I are because if you pass out in my house, I shall have to carry you back to my room, and an unconscious drooling Harry does not add to the décor." Harry just shook his head, which he reflected; he had been doing a lot of lately.  
  
They finally reached the gardens, and as they stepped outside, Draco heard Harry's breath catch. The gardens truly were enchanting. Tiny lights, fountains and flowers ran together under the night sky. In the distance they could see the forest that ran off the end of the Malfoy property. At night, the garden truly came alive. Night blooming flowers blossomed, fairy like lights danced about the fountains and the moonlight reflected quite wonderfully in the pools.  
  
Draco led Harry to a small gazebo, off of one of the side paths. Draco sat down. "This was always my favorite place to come as a child, because, for some reason, my parents never came here. It was my tiny world. I had a whole fort out here," he trailed off; Harry was giving him an odd look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just, never really talk about yourself." The two stayed silent, both watching the night and the lights. Draco was almost in a trance when Harry finally spoke again.  
  
"I never had to worry about privacy; I had way to much of that, locked in the closet under the stairs, or being on my own at school because people stayed away from me because of Dudley. Nothing and no one, blamed for everything. Until the letters came," Harry said softly, his gaze unfocused at the garden around them.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we met? You were so scrawny; a strong wind could have blown you away." Harry punched him slightly in the arm.  
  
"Hey, just because I was malnourished does not give you a right to make fun of me."  
  
"Wasn't making fun, just pointing out the obvious," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry biffed him again, which sparked a rather girlish smacking fight between the two boys. They ended up tumbling off the bench, Harry on his back with Draco pinning him to the floor. It seemed almost, right. Draco starred down at Harry, softly light by moonlight, and was entranced by the almost ethereal quality Harry's face took on. His trance was broken by Harry's finger nails digging into his arms.  
  
"You, idiot boy, are making my legs fall asleep with your fat arse. Do remove it." Draco smacked Harry one more time and the two ran for the house.  
  
A/N: That was that, do review, a sudden drought of reviews made this a little longer in coming, but if that's how you want it.*winks at the readers* Well, go read the next chapter, and get to the lovin'. 


	9. Déshabillé

Déshabillé A/N: Déshabillé is the French word for undressed, thought it was fitting for where the boys were heading.it's pronounced dey-sab-ie-ay  
  
"We need to do something, I'm going insane," Draco said in a rather whiney voice. It was the next night and they had been sitting in the two armchairs his room possessed. That in its self wasn't so bad, but for the last half hour Potter had been staring at him. Not just a casual glance, no Harry was staring at Draco as if he were a work of art. It was like Harry was memorizing Draco's every detail. Draco was trying in vain to look any where but that wasn't occupied by Harry. But, as he looked around he saw so many intimate details that were just so.Harry. This trunk was open and several shirts and robes were slowly making their escape. "Harry's" side of the bed was rumpled and unmade, while Draco's was smoothed out. Draco glimpsed one of Harry's shoes peeking out from under the bed, and the other under the armoire. So many pieces of Harry had worked themselves seamlessly into his life. How had he let this happen?  
  
"Yes, we really do," Harry replied, making Draco shiver and blush slightly at the tone of his voice. That voice gave him an idea.  
  
"Okay, we're going out. Let's go to a club. We can floo to Diagon Alley and then go to London. I know a couple of clubs there, and I have an ID that'll get us in."  
  
"You? In a muggle club? Wouldn't you be afraid they might rub off on you?" Harry snorted.  
  
"Well, I haven't died from exposure to you yet, and I figure a Golden Boy is worse than most muggles. So, I'll be alright." Draco got up and made for the door.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Harry said, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mother what we're doing. Don't fret, Potter, I'll be back shortly," he said, chuckling, and left the room.  
  
It was easier than expected to convince Narcissa to let them out. All he had to do was hint that it would help in gaining Harry's trust and she thrust some muggle money, from Lord knows where, and told him to have a good time. He was back upstairs in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"Okay Potter, go shower and I'll pick out your clothes."  
  
"What? Hell if I'm going to let you choose what I wear. I am not a child."  
  
"Yes, but you seem to be completely color blind as well as having absolutely no fashion sense. Just wear the clothes; I'm not going out with a loser." Harry stomped off to the bathroom, muttering as he went. Draco was left with a sense of victory.  
  
He walked over to Harry's trunks. One peek probed that it was as Draco had feared; Harry had absolutely nothing suitable for clubbing, or even leaving the house. Draco walked back over to his own wardrobe. What to put Harry in. Draco had a nice sized collection of muggle clothing that he wore specifically for clubbing. Reaching out he slowly began to choose.  
  
A soon as Harry vacated the bathroom, Draco jumped in. Harry's other clothes were lying all over the floor. Draco grabbed them and put them into a slightly neater pile. As he moved them, he could smell Harry. Harry smelled like Christmas. And under that a slight cologne smell. When had Harry put cologne on? Noticing the comforting feelings these smells gave him, and the fact that he was now clutching them to his chest in a rather un-Malfoyish way, Draco threw them down quickly. He removed his clothing and got into the shower. Taking as small an amount of time as possible, Draco washed. Rather soon he was toweled dry and pushing open the door to his room.  
  
He dropped his brush with a gasp. Harry was.was so.  
  
"Gah," he chocked. Harry turned away from the mirror slowly, revolving on the balls of his feet as if on display. Draco's brain was mush, was that the same outfit he had chosen? The jeans looked made for Harry, the worn looking patches perfectly accentuating his legs. Then came the turquoise shirt, the greener muted turquoise brought out Harry's eyes. It also drew the eye to the lightly tanned skin showing in the v that Harry had left unbuttoned. Harry had obviously used some of Draco's gel and spiked/tousled his hair, making almost a mini-mo hawk. He looked dangerous? Sexy? Insane? Draco didn't know. But what his mind didn't want to register, his body did. Fuck, he'd gotten an erection just from looking at Harry. How was he going to hide that?  
  
He was concentrating so hard on his own thoughts; he didn't notice Harry slowly walking towards him. Harry walked carefully, as if stalking a small animal. Harry was directly in front of him before Draco was truly aware.  
  
"So, does this mean I have your approval?" Harry asked, licking his lips as he glanced downwards. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Draco couldn't think, didn't want to think, but had to.  
  
"N-n-I-I guess so," Draco stuttered, finding it very difficult to talk with Harry a minimum amount of centimeters away. Harry reached out and followed a ling of drying water down Draco's chest, catching up with the drop before it slid into the towel. Draco shivered; he wanted Harry's hands on him. And just as Harry's other hand began to rise, the moment was ruined.  
  
"Draco, Harry? What are you doing? I thought you were leaving," came Narcissa's voice from behind the door.  
  
"Uh, yes Mother, we'll be going shortly." Instead of replying, they heard heels clicking away. Draco quickly turned away from Harry and grabbed his clothes. He headed back into the bathroom, not wanting to deal with this new Harry quite yet.  
  
He had chosen a pair of black leather pants and a rather tight tee-shirt in gray. The pants were new; Draco had seen them in a muggle shop and bought them immediately. He had slight, okay not slight, huge problems getting them on, and they creaked quite a bit when he walked, but they definitely had the desired effect. Harry's jaw dropped when Draco came back into the room.  
  
Without stopping to analyze the things he was feeling for Harry right then, Draco quickly grabbed his gel, spiked his hair and added a silver and leather bracelet. Trying to ignore his arousal, Draco walked to the fire place and grabbed the floo powder. Harry grabbed some and fooshed away in a poof of green flame, Draco followed.  
  
They ended up in The Leaky Cauldron where Harry seemed to know the bartender. Draco and Harry quickly walked out into muggle London.  
  
"Ummm, Draco?" came Harry's voice from just behind him. Draco turned.  
  
"When I was still with the Dursley's I uh, read about this club in the newspaper. Can we perhaps, go there?"  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Draco asked, trying to sound annoyed, but really not being able to resist Harry's sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yea, but I don't think we can walk there. We could take a cab?" Draco just sighed, walked over and hailed a sleek black cab. They hopped in.  
  
"Where to," the cabbie grunted.  
  
"Umm, Déshabillé." Draco raised an eyebrow at that, as did the cabdriver. A short cab ride later, in which Harry seemed to end up bumping into Draco whenever the cab turned, they were there. The line into the club moved rather quickly and the boys got in with no problems.  
  
And that's when Draco realized why this club looked so funny.  
  
"You brought me to a gay club???" Draco exclaimed. Well, he thought, this certainly does have possibilities.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed by now. I'm gay, so a gay club would be a natural place to appear," he replied simply, then turning and walking quickly away. Draco shrugged, followed Harry and squeezed his way onto the dance floor. A rather attractive man in front of him yelled over the music, asking for a dance. Draco nodded. After a few minutes, Draco was caught in the music. He was paying attention to nothing except the beat and the swaying bodies around him  
  
And then the music slowed, and Draco's eyes slid shut. He felt hands encircle his waist, and on impulse, Draco put his hands around the other's neck. Their bodies pressed together, forming one solid warmth. It was like sliding into a warm bath for Draco, and all his barriers dropped away. He felt like crying and laughing. His head was resting on the other mans forehead and he so wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see green eyes burning back into his. But he couldn't, because, what if it wasn't Harry? It would crush him  
  
"Draco." He felt the slight brush of warm breath and his eyes flew open and a smile lit up with face.  
  
Harry, hi Harry, was the one holding him. He barely had time to comprehend this before Harry's lips crashed into his. It was perfection, their lips, mouths, and minds melded. Draco realized what the strange things he had been feeling for Harry meant. But then Harry's hand found its way up Draco's shirt and his brain malfunctioned into white sparks.  
  
He didn't know how long they danced like that, alternating between being fused at the mouth or the hands. Eventually they became away of their surroundings. They were alone in the middle of the dance floor, as if no one wanted to intrude on their rather private emotions. Harry and Draco smiled sheepishly at each other and those who had made space for them.  
  
They walked out of the club, hands still connected, not wanting to drop that life ling. They decided to walk, wishing to spend as much time as possible in the moment.  
  
It started to drizzle, and the boys stopped to get ice cream, trying to wait out the rain.  
  
Sitting in the brightly lit ice cream shop, looking at the dark, damp streets of London, everything looked rather foggy to Draco. Everything had hazy edges and strange contrasts. Except Harry. Harry was sharply focused, standing out in hyper-contrast to Draco's eyes. Strawberry mixed with chocolate when Draco leaned over to steal a rather chilled kiss from Harry.  
  
When the rain didn't abate, they decided to risk melting and brave the shower. By the time they got back to the Leaky Cauldron they were both soaked, but still rather too dazed to care.  
  
As they flooed back from the pub, the only thing that truly register with Draco was that his hand felt rather lonely. They arrived at the Manor, said goodnight to Narcissa, who was sitting up reading, and ran upstairs.  
  
That was a new experience for Draco. Harry followed behind him, and Draco had the pleasure of feeling sliding up his back, down his arms, lightly caressing his bottom. It became a truly arduous task to not just stop and ravish Harry on the stairs. Finally they made it up the stairs and down the corridor to Draco's room.  
  
Once inside, Draco slammed Harry up against the wall, plundering that mouth to his hearts content. But it wasn't content, he wanted more.  
  
A/N: Okay, so coming up, a tiff, and then well, what you've all been waiting for.or at least what I've been waiting for. So do review, good or bad, I love to hear from you. And/or drop me a line at bookworm9889@yahoo.com or IM me at SaucyWench409, have a truly stupendous day. 


	10. Seeing Stars

A/N: Wow, this was a really long wait. I'm truly sorry. Okay, so now we have the boys having some.fun. Not for small children. This version is edited, so if you want to read the fully version go to www.adultfanfiction.net and check it out there. My pen name there is bookworm. Now, onto smut  
  
Draco slid his hands under Harry's shirt, mimicking Harry's own actions. He tweaked a nipple, eliciting a rather loud groan from the other boy. Harry's lips refused to stay in one place, and at the moment were working their way down Draco's neck, working in tandem with his teeth to make Draco writhe. Harry pushed Draco off of him slightly so they could make a slow path to the bed. Here, Harry practically shoved Draco onto the four- poster, straddling him as they both fell onto the green coverlet. Draco vaguely remembered Number 4, Privet Drive, and the feeling of Harry under him as they lay, like this, on the lawn. But now, everything was so much sharper, the slices of pleasure almost painful.  
  
The thought of Privet Drive brought something back to Draco, something he needed to tell Harry. Voldemort. The Plan, Harry's part, and Draco's part. He had to tell Harry, warn him because now Draco was in lo-fuck, one thing at a time.  
  
"Harry," Draco gasped. "Harry, please, oh god, wait, just for a second."  
  
"Mmm, why?" Harry asked as he licked up the side of Draco's neck.  
  
"Because, fucking bloody hell," Draco's thoughts were rapidly flying out of his head as Harry kissed his way down Draco's chest. "V-voldemort!"  
  
"What," Harry said quizzically, leaning back just a bit from the pale chest he seemed to absorbed with.  
  
"I have to tell you about the plan. Harry, Harry I lied!"  
  
"About what."  
  
"Almost everything. Narcissa is working with the Dark Lord! They were using me as a ploy to get to you. I had two weeks to win your trust and find the prophecy. Then He would come and use it, and you, for his plan!" Draco blurted out, barly breathing as he said it.  
  
"You what, WHY Draco, why! This whole time? It's been for Voldemort?" He screamed, Draco flinching at the use of Voldemort's name.  
  
"He said he would kill me. And that's why I'm telling you now! So you know, so you can save yourself!" Draco said, near to tears.  
  
"You fucking bastard, why didn't you finish this, sleep with me, fuck me, gain my trust, have everything I am? Because that's what I was willing to give you just now, me. Why didn't you take it, Draco? Is this another part of the plan?" Harry was crying now, and his nails were digging into Draco's shoulders, nearly hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Because! That's why, because, fuck, because I don't want to anymore. I can't do it, Harry. I couldn't lie here, with you, knowing what I was really doing. That is why I told you, damnit, because I feel something too, okay?" He was crying too, and he almost relished the pain Harry's nails were causing him. It gave him something to focus on, other than his heart.  
  
Harry lowered his head until it rested on Draco's forehead. He was muttering something so softly Draco couldn't hear it at first. Harry was alternating between why, I love you and fuck. Draco sighed, then growled a bit.  
  
"Now, my dear boy, let me make it up to you," he said as he rolled over so he was on top.  
  
Draco rained kisses over Harry's face, neck, chest, anywhere he could reach that was not the other boy's lips. He softly bit at Harry's ears, licked in the little hollow of Harry's collar bone. Draco felt the need to taste every bit of this boy. This stupid, stubborn, scarred, wonky-haired boy, who fought for righteous causes and had somehow stolen his heart. Draco thought this rather unrighteous, but that was just his opinion.  
  
"Draco, please," Harry's voice came out as little more than a whisper of need.  
  
Finally Draco let his lips touch Harry's. It was as if they had started over again, after having barely begun. They devoured each other, each trying to tell the other how sorry they were for whatever they had done. Tongues gently sparred, making messy swipes over swollen lips. Slowly each boy made sure the other was losing clothing. The shirts were the first to go, then Harry's pants.  
  
Then they reached a problem. Draco's pants were stuck. The leather seemed to have melded to his body, refusing to release him. Draco had been sweating so much that the pants were making a funny creaking, swishing sound when he moved. Harry was giggling madly and Draco glared at him.  
  
"I am not amused, Potter!"  
  
"Perhaps, next time, you shouldn't buy you pants so tight. I mean honestly, they must pinch something awful!" He said, between sniggers.  
  
"Oh shove it, do you want me naked or not!" From the leer on Harry's face, Draco had his answer. "Then help me, god damn it!"  
  
The boys struggled with Draco's pants, slowly peeling them back. Finally Draco was freed; he breathed a sigh of relief. This sigh was quickly sucked back in as a gasp when something rather warm and wet was swirling around near his cock.  
  
Harry had taken Draco's momentary distraction to pull aside his boxers and begin enthusiastically sucking on Draco's prick. All thoughts were systematically driven from Draco's brain with each swipe of Harry's rather accomplished tongue. The next several minutes were a complete swirl of activity that neither Draco's nor Harry's brains could truly comprehend.  
  
When everything finally stopped spinning, Harry slowly drew out, eliciting a weak groan from Draco. They both settled down comfortably in each other's arms, falling asleep almost instantly, finally content in each other.  
  
A/N: Well now the boys have finally gotten together, oh rapture. Not really sure where this is going to go.so dunno when the next part will arrive. I love you all. 


	11. The New Plan

A/N: Yea, it's taken me forever. But here's the next bit. Again, truly smutty parts have been removed, but you can see them at , my pen name there is bookworm.

When Draco opened his eyes the next morning, the world was comfortably blurred, as was his memory. Then the warm presence nestled in his arms stretched, pressing back into Draco and bringing back his memory. Harry, the club, strawberry, Harry, fighting, Harry, Harry, Harry. Draco sighed happily and tightened his hold on the other boy. He pressed his still slightly swollen lips into the very messy hair that stuck up from Harry's head.

"G'morning, sleep well?" he whispered. Harry murmured, and finally stirred, turning in Draco's arms to face him.

"Mmm, I had such amazing dreams!" Harry half moaned, stretching forward to grasp Draco's bottom lip in his teeth. Soon they were locked together, Harry rolling Draco and straddling him.

"Care for a..." Harry rolled his hips, making full contact with Draco's very hard cock. "Morning shag?" Draco just moaned in response, thrusting his hips up to meets Harry's. But then an idea occurred to him. Quickly, catching Harry by surprise, Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders, threw a leg over his back, and flipped himself. After much thrashing about, Draco was on top, kissing Harry smugly.

"My turn," Draco growled possessively in Harry's ear.

Nearly half an hour later, Draco collapsed onto Harry, both slowly trying to get their breathing back under control. When both could concentrate again, Harry stirred a bit.

"Uff, get off me, you big lump, we need to shower."

"Lump? Lump??? I'll show you lump." Draco quickly pulled his half hard dick out of Harry, causing the boy to gasp sharply. He then began tickling Harry's ribs and armpits mercilessly. Harry tried to hold it back, but soon was over come and began giggling helplessly. The tickling match soon turned into a wrestling match that ended when they hit the floor with a loud thump. Both were immediately quiet.

"What if someone heard that?" Harry asked. 

"Perhaps they'll think I smacked your thick head into the floor," Draco responded, leaning over to kiss Harry on the nose.

Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him.

"Come on, boyo, lets get that shower," he said, as he started towards the bath room.

"You're starting to smell."

Draco sprinted into the bathroom; Harry close at his heals, yelling obscenities.

Breakfast that morning was rather subdued, seeing as Narcissa was presiding over it. Both high-tailed it back to their rooms as soon as the last bit of egg was stuffed into their mouths, and soon they left the Manor to go traipsing around the grounds. 

Their days continued much this way for the next two days, each night Draco would go and report to Narcissa on how he was progressing with Harry. On the 12 night of Harry's visit to the Manor, Draco dropped the hint that Harry would very soon be revealing the prophecy to Draco.

On the morning of the 13th day, the boys pretended to sleep in, while secretly discussing their plans.

"We cannot stay here and fight Voldemort by ourselves," Draco stated firmly, stumbling a bit over the name.

"But what else can we do? He still won't have the prophecy!"

"But he could still kill, or at the very least maim and torture us!"

"Yes, I suppose he could, what, don't you like a little pain, Malfoy?" Harry winked broadly at Draco. Draco biffed Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"This is no time for jokes," he said, glaring at Harry less seriously than he would have liked. "I have an idea."

"Oh, ho! I thought I smelled smoke!" Harry grinned, but quickly leaned in to listen to Draco's idea.

"What if we told mother that we were going to Diagon Alley, just for the morning? I'd tell her that I was sure you'd tell me the prophecy. Then we'd go to Diagon Alley, but floo form the Leakey Cauldron to Hogsmeade."

"Ooo, then we could send Hedwig to Dumbledore, and he could come pick us up!"

"Do you really think it could be that easy?" Draco wondered.

"Hmmm, what if first we went and hid in the shrieking shack for a bit? Just to sort of, cover out tracks?"

"You want to hide in the most severely haunted building...in all of Britain?!?!?!" Draco was looking at Harry as if he had grown another head. Harry started laughing hysterically, and would have fallen off the bed if Draco had not had the foresight to wrap an arm around him.

"Just what is so funny, young man," Draco said sternly, doing an admirable impression of his mother.

"It just that....it's not really...haunted....Remus....full moon..." Draco had a rather hard time following Harry, as most of his words were obscured by laughing.

"Harry, darling, breathe, in....out....that's good, now, tell me again."

"Okay, sorry, the shack and the Whomping Willow were built for Remus Lupin when he was at school. They were a safe place for him to go each full moon. Ya know, him being a werewolf and all."

"Well, I suppose that makes as much sense as anything. But mind you, I will still be rather wary of that building, honestly, have you seen how creepy that thing looks?"

"Why yes, actually, I've been inside it...quite creepy." Draco looked appalled at the thought.

"Well, now that we've been good boys and planned our escape, let's go run about and get sweaty. Then we can take a nice cool shower."

"Why even shower...you know we'll just get sweaty again." Draco grinned hugely at Harry and dashed off the bed.

The boys raced down the hallways and out into the gardens.

A/N: Go! Review! It inspires my muse!


End file.
